Deep Within
by theDragonoftheUnderworld
Summary: Loki has been locked away in the Asgardian dungeons, where he has been brutally tortured. When Thor finds out, he brings him to Earth searching for healp from his friends, the Avengers. Will they help him? Little do they know that there is a new threat arising, and it wants Loki. Rated T just in case.. for torture.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PRISONS OF ASGARD**

To be locked away. Never to be seen by the outside world. No visitors… no company… no love. This was the fate of Loki Laufeyson. Loki spent all of his days reading in the small glass cell that he was kept in. Books were the only entertainment that he had, aside from the other prisoners that he could talk to. Being lonely was supposed to be Loki's only punishment, but the guards thought that he didn't deserve that light of a punishment. So they didn't feed him or give him any water. When they saw that he didn't seem to care, they decided to take it to a whole new level…

**1.5 YEARS LATER AT THE ASGARDIAN PALACE**

"Father!" shouted a very happy Thor. "Today is to be the day that Loki is released!"

Odin and Frigga were talking about something under their breath. Every once in a while Frigga would get upset and raise her voice a little, in which Odin would tell her to shush. Thor was very confused when his parents continued to talk.

"Hello? Father? Mother?" Thor asked, wondering if they hadn't realized he was there. Odin turned his head towards his eldest son.

"Come, boy. We must discuss something…" Odin began. That was never good news. Thor walked over to his parents and saw disappointment in Frigga's face. "It has been decided that Loki will not be released today." Thor's head turned to look at his father.

"What? But he has been down in the dungeons for a year now… perhaps even a little more." Thor argued. "We decided this would be the day that he would be released, did we not?"

"The prison guards have told me that he hasn't showed any progress whatsoever. We need to make sure he learns a lesson."

"Let me go down to see him. Maybe I can get his to speak."

"No, son. Nobody is allowed down there." With that said, Odin left the room, leaving behind him and angry Thor and a depressed looking Frigga.

Thor was enraged, today was supposed to be that special day when he and his brother would be reunited. He sighed and said, "I shall go down and get him myself." Frigga didn't argue. She was either silently agreeing with Thor or just still depressed. Whatever. With a swing of his hammer, Thor was off to the dungeons of Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DUNGEONS OF ASGARD**

Thor could have easily broken through a wall with his hammer due to the large amount of anger he has, but he was too rushed to get to his brother to think of the idea. Before Thor could reach his brother's cell doors, he was stopped by the guards.

"What are you doing here my prince? Nobody is allowed down here in the deepest part of the dungeons." One of the guards said.

"I am allowed down here! I am the king! Now let me pass!" Thor said.

The other guard cleared his throat rather loudly. "With all due respect, my liege, you are not king yet. Odin is our king." Thor just got angry.

"What is going on here? I wish to see my brother! Now let me pass through these d—" Thor didn't finish his sentence when I realized something under the one guard's belt loop. Before the guard could stop him, Thor had grabbed the object: a whip with a small knife at the end, stained with blood.

"What is this?" Thor yelled. "Answer me!"

"Umm… uhh…" the guard stuttered. Thor only got angrier. He shoved past both the guards and slammed open the doors to the room Loki was being held in. What he saw made him gag.

The room was filled with bloody knives, whips, and other weapons. There was no sign of food or water, so what have they been feeding him?

But there, in the middle of the room, sat a small glass cage with Loki kept within it. His head was down and he was all tied up. The only thing that stood out about him was the enormous amounts of blood.

"Brother?" Thor asked gently, not wanting to alarm his brother, even though he had slammed open the doors. "Loki?"

Loki just sat there for a good five seconds before lifting his head. Thor could tell it brought great pain to move at all. He could see that it took every muscle in his neck to lift his head. When Thor got a good look at his brother's face, he was filled with anger and sadness.

Loki's lips and eyes had been sewn together, and there were scars and burns all over his face. Thor didn't need to see any more. In an instant, he was holding Loki with one arm, the other occupied by his hammer. The guards tried to stop him but Thor was already gone.

He knew his father would definitely make everything worse, so he left to go to Midgard, where he hoped he could find help from his old friends.

The Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

**STARK TOWER**

Tony was having a glass of scotch, Steve was reading a book on World War II, and Clint was studying his bow while Natasha was yelling at him to help her clean the kitchen, in which he responded "It's too far." Everything seemed to be going on normally until…

CRASH!

Thor came straight through one of the large windows of the Stark Tower, making everybody jump.

"Thor! How have ya been, pal? I hope you know you'll be fixin' that win-" Tony began, but he was cut off by Thor.

"My friends, I am in dire need of your assistance." Thor said. Then he carefully placed his unconscious (due to realm traveling) brother on the couch. Everybody was still for a second, but small gasps carried on through the crowd. Thor thought this wouldn't be so bad, but he assumed too soon. Clint snapped out of his trans and loaded an arrow with an odd looking head. Before anybody could stop him, the arrow found its home in Loki's bloody shoulder, waking him up.

"Somebody! Get rid of that arrow!" Tony shouted, and everybody reached for the arrow. Natasha pulled it out and threw it out the broken window. Moments later they all heard a small explosion and a bunch of car horns along with some tire screeches.

"Jesus, Clint! What's the matter with you?" Natasha said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "You could've blown us all up!"

"Well, gee, I'm sorry that I wanted to hurt the guy who took over my mind and destroyed New York!" Clint retorted. Everyone sighed and looked at Loki, who was still sprawled out on the couch, trying to look around, but failed, due to the stiches.

"I'm sorry that this is such short notice, but Loki is hurt, and I need you to help me save him." Clint was about to argue with something like "no" or "no fucking way" but Tony stopped him.

"Yea, yea, whatever! Take him to Banner or something, just get him off my white leather couch!" Natasha and Steve carefully picked up Loki with Thor right behind them. Half way down the hallway, Thor heard voices from the room they were just in.

"I don't like him"

"Shut up and help me with this couch."

"He needs to learn a lesson, and I'm going to teach him one he will never forget."

"I think he learned his lesson, Clint, so sit tight and help me with this dam couch!"

"It's too far."

**SHIELD H.Q.**

Nick Fury looked at the monitor screen that showed the footage from all the cameras hidden within Stark Towers. Well, that is, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hidden cameras, not Tony's. His one good eye squinted, and then he spoke into his earpiece.

"Hill, get me and some other S.H.I.E.L.D agents down to Stark Towers as soon as possible." Then he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**BRUCE'S LAB**

Bruce was studying some papers when Natasha, Steve, and Thor came in with Loki. Thor had to explain the entire thing out to Bruce while Loki was lowered to a small bed. Shortly after he was settled in Bruce was looking over his wounds and writing down data. _The eyes, the eyes, the eyes! _Loki thought.

As if Bruce could read his mind, the stiches on Loki's eyes were cut off, allowing his bright emerald green eyes to look around for the first time in what seemed like ages. That was when he realized how tired he was. So, in that moment, Loki fell to a blissful sleep to the sounds of electric machines and many conversations.

**LATER THAT DAY AROUND 1:00**

"No! Don't do that! You don't put soapy water on leather!"

"Well, gee, I give you my _sincerest _apologies."

"Haven't you two figured out how to fix that couch yet?" Tony and Clint turned to see Steve standing there looking at them with a "you- two- are- idiots" look.

"Whatever." Clint said. "How is the little nuisance doing?"

"He has been doing well ever since he got some good sleep and had his wounds treated. Banner gave him some sort of painkiller while this special machine fixed up his burns and minor cuts, turning them into small scars." Steve shook his head. "But he needs food and water. He should be out soon to get it"

"How about I give him a knuckle sandwich?" said Clint. "I'd be happy to do it."

"Not now, bird boy. Give it a rest." Tony said. He looked at the couch. "I guess I can get a new one. I'm a billionaire, after all."

Clint and Steve sighed. _Then why did you make a big fuss about it? _They wondered. At that moment, Thor came into the room with Loki. He was helping him walk, and Loki was too weak to complain. Loki's face was covered with scars and as pale as a ghost. Thor set him down on a chair and sat next to him. Banner entered the room with a sheet of paper and Natasha followed him.

"As you know, Loki needs to eat something and get plenty of water because he is very dehydrated." Bruce fixed his glasses and continued with the report. Basically, Loki needed to get re-hydrated and gain his energy back, but he also needs to rest and let his wounds heal up. Banner specifically noted NO roughhousing.

Everybody turned to look at Loki. He was still sitting there, of course, but he had been given some food and water to eat. Clint gave him the death stare, but Loki didn't notice because he was too busy eating.

**A LOT OF TIME LATER (about 3:00)**

"That guy almost ate out my entire pantry!" Tony pointed out.

"No he didn't, only half." Natasha said as she took a sip of her tea. Clint was still staring at Loki as if he was waiting for something bad to happen so he could shoot him… again. Bruce said it was about time for Loki to get some rest, so Thor helped his little brother to his room then returned. It was dead silent for a good 5 minutes or so. Nobody had anything to say.

Awkward.

Back in Loki's room, Loki was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. _This is pathetic, I don't need their charity. I just need enough time to heal then I can get the hell out of here._ But he knew in the back of his head that he did need their help and protection in his weakened state. But he did not want to look too weak in front of them.

Just before Loki was about to fall asleep, the alarm sounded. That meant that somebody had broken in. Loki groggily stood up and opened his door and received a kick in the chest, sending him backwards onto the floor. A bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents filed into the small room, surrounding Loki, who was trying hard to breathe after that kick had knocked the air out of him. One of the agents cuffed Loki and another one walked over with a syringe filled with clear liquid. She injected the fluid into his neck and threw it in the trash.

Loki heard shouts and felt people lifting him up. Then he blacked out.

* * *

**Sup readers? Well, here is chapter four! It is a little longer and all, but i tend to loose interest if i write longer chapters. That is why my chapters are usually about one page long on microsoft office. So what i'm saying is that my chapters will be short. But hey! That means i will update quicker (2-3 per day)! :D**

**...but seriously. Don't complain that the chapters are too short or i will make them even shorter and not update as often. Ha.**

**Thanks guys and gurls! You are the best! Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	5. Chapter 5

**STILL AT STARK TOWERS (LIVING ROOM/MINI KITCHEN)**

All of the Avengers within the living room had been tranquilized as soon as the alarm sounded. Accept poor Bruce, who was sitting in the corner with multiple darts sticking out at random angles. Tony was the first to wake up, then Thor than Natasha and Bruce. Clint was still asleep and Steve was… well… nobody had any idea. He had his head shoved between the couch cushions and appeared motionless.

"Ugh, my head," Tony remarked. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

Natasha walked over to Steve to try and wake him up, or at least move his head. Thor was already half way down the hallway to check on his brother with an anger that could even outmatch the hulk. It was not a pretty sight in Loki's room. All of the bed covers had been taken away, the furniture re-arranged, and there was no sign of Loki.

"My brother is missing!" Thor exclaimed when he returned to the living room. "We must find him! He could be in grave danger!" Now Clint was awake.

"Why? That bastard deserves everything he gets. It's not my fault if his sorry little ass is in trouble." After Clint finished the word "trouble" Thor had already hit him in the back with his hammer. Not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to get the message through. Natasha and a now awoken Steve made a battle position as Tony slumped back to watch the show.

Natasha looked at him oddly. "You know, if any damage is caused, it's on _your _house, right?" That said enough.

Tony stood up and yelled "Alright, break it up! We are going to save Thor's little brother whether you like it or not, bird man." Clint sighed and rubbed his sore back.

Natasha gave him a pat on the shoulder and left to get her guns while Steve was assisting a calm but somewhat irritated Bruce.

"JARVIS, suit up."

**S.H.I.E.L.D INTERROGATION ROOM**

Loki woke up in a small metal chair. He tried to move his arms but they were strapped to the armrests and his ankles were bound as well. This wasn't good. His chest still ached from the one agent's muddy boot and he hadn't gotten enough time to properly heal. The door to the room opened and Loki looked up to meet the one-eyed gaze of Nick Fury himself.

"Well Mr. Laufeyson, are you ready to begin?"

* * *

**Well, folks, there you have it! My second chapter of the day! REMEMBER: the longer the chapter, the less detail and quality! SO you WANT shorter chapters from me! XD TWIST!**

**i kept my promise of 2-3 chapters/day! Lets hope i can still keep it when school starts! **

**...yes. school. XP**

**Read and Review!  
**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon **


	6. Chapter 6

**S.H.I.E.L.D INTERROGATION ROOM**

"_Mr. Laufeyson, are you ready to begin?"_

Loki hung his head down, avoiding the piercing one- eyed glare of Nick Fury. He heard Fury sigh in annoyance as he cleared his throat.

"Why have you returned? You better not have any other tricks up your sleeve, or else-"

"Director, I assure you that I have done nothing wrong. I was brought here by my brother after he broke me out of the Asgardian Dungeons." Loki explained. He knew he couldn't be trusted, but he could at least try. Fury just stared at Loki for a good and rather awkward five minutes before speaking again.

"You're lying. I can tell. I _will _get answers out of you." Fury reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some kind of thin silver remote control. "Now, tell me why you are here."

"I told you! I was brought here by my bro-" Before Loki could finish his sentence he was hit with a small electric shock. It didn't hurt that much, but he feared it would get worse as time went on.

"That was only on level 1. Now let's raise it to level 2." Fury turned the knob on the small screen. "Ahem, why are you here, the _truth._" Loki knew that he would never believe him if he told the truth again, so he just sat there. Big mistake… Turns out that a level 2 shock can qualify as a level 50 shock in Loki's book. He let out a shriek of pain, but the shock lasted about 5 seconds before stopping. Fury cranked it up to level 5, skipping a few levels so Loki couldn't get used to gradually moving up.

The torture lasted about another 30 minutes and by the time they were done, they were on level 52 and Loki was unconscious. He was unable to keep up as soon as they hit level 50, and Fury tried to wake him up with a level 52. That didn't work, so Loki was dragged out to his to his own private cell.

This cell was special. From the outside, it was completely invisible, making objects inside invisible too, but the person inside can see it. Loki awoke and began to make up an escape plan. They all led to one conclusion.

He had to wait for the Avengers.

* * *

**There you have it guys and gurls! i will most likely add another chapter today, but i need to ask a question...**

**-Would you rather have Clint be cold hearted and pull a "horrible" prank on Loki (either way, he is going to pull this prank) and continue to torment and bid hate upon Loki OR after he pulls the prank, he helps Loki in sort of a "redemption for the prank" way?**

**LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! XD**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You}**

**-Dragon**


	7. Chapter 7

**IN THE AIR**

Tony was fully suited in his Iron Man armor, Steve was in his Captain America suit, Thor was already wearing his armor, Bruce didn't need armor, and the two master assassins were also in uniform. So basically everybody was all suited up. Clint was piloting the plane and whenever somebody spoke some sympathetic words about Loki, he would tilt the plane so that person would shut up.

"We are getting close to the base, thank God, so be prepared for all hell to break loose." Clint stated. Thor was twitching slightly with anticipation. _How DARE they take my brother! He did nothing wrong! They have no right to- _His thoughts were interrupted when they made a very ungraceful landing. By then the door to the inside of the base was off to the side with a large hammer mark in the middle of it.

"So much for a stealthy rescue." Natasha said. Nobody could hear her because they were already following Thor.

**LOKI'S CELL **

Loki could tell that the Avengers were close. He could hear Thor's angered footsteps coming his way. His hope was diminished when Thor walked right past him. _How could he not see me? I'm in a huge glass cage! _Then he figured it out: the cage was invisible. Duh. Loki mentally face palmed himself then came up with a plan.

Loki began to pound on the glass very loudly hoping that somebody (an ally) would come to find him. Natasha ended up being the lucky one to free him. "About time." Loki said, obviously joking.

"Hurry up and follow me to the ship! We don't have much time!" Natasha was half pulling Loki by the arm all the way to the ship, where many S.H.I.E.L.D agents awaited them. Natasha took out one half while Loki took out the other half with a piece of cement from off the runway. He didn't even want to think about the pain that he was feeling when he was swinging the piece around.

The rest of the Avengers (Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint, and Hulk) made it into the ship before the now furious Nick Fury made it out there. Whew.

"That wasn't so bad!" Thor remarked. "We got Loki back!"

When Thor turned to look at his brother, he saw him lying on the ground with blood beginning to soak through the front of his shirt.

"BROTHER?"

* * *

**Hahahhahaaaa! Cliffhanger! You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happened. ****G****et those votes in about Clint and Loki! (read ch. 6 author's note for question).**

**Votes so far: **

**- Stay hatin' - 0**

**-Nice after prank - 4+**

**So as of right now, Clint will see the errors of his ways sooner r later. Btw, it isn't really a prank... more like... well... cruel intentions.**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	8. Chapter 8

**STARK TOWER MEDIC LEVEL**

As soon as the Avengers landed Loki was rushed to the medic level of the Stark Towers, where Bruce is now looking over his wound while the others wait outside.

Thor was tapping his foot and sighing heavily every now and then. "I sure do hope that my brother is going to be okay. I don't think I can last very long without him." One lonely tear made its way down the god of thunder's face before Bruce walked through the double doors. Thor sprang up out of his chair and made everybody else jump in shock.

"He is going to be fine. He just got shot just to the right the stomach. I was able to remove the bullet, and no organs were harmed. So he will be fine after he eats a little and gets some rest." Bruce walked back into the small room to check on the god of mischief while Thor let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that my brother will be okay! Hopefully, he will be well enough to have some fun!" Thor exclaimed. Loki began to walk out of the room when a large beam of light descended from the sky, creating a massive hole in the roof and leaving one person behind.

Odin.

Immediately, Loki ran back into the medic's room and Thor just stared at his father.

"Where have you _been _boy?" Odin said, obviously stressed out. "Why have you disobeyed my orders?"

"Loki was being tortured by the guards! That was not part of his punishment!" Thor explained. When Odin just sighed and looked down, Thor became enraged. "_You KNEW about that, didn't you? How could you NOT DO ANYTHING?"_ Thor yelled.

"He must learn his less-"

"_FATHER HE HAS LEARNED HIS LESSON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN SON?" _Thor shouted. Loki decided to come out of the medic's room and talk to his "father" for a bit to "straighten things out". But…

He came out at the wrong time, right when Odin responded to Thor with "He is not my son."

Loki stood in shock for a second and let everybody look at him before bolting down the hallway to find the exit from the Stark Tower.

Thor gave his father a glare full of hate and displeasure. "Then you aren't my father." Then he left to go find his brother along with Steve, Bruce and Natasha. Clint and Tony stayed behind, staring at the Allfather. Clint wore a slight smirk, but nobody noticed and Tony shifted his gaze to his feet.

Odin just stood there. "What have I done?"

* * *

**Heh heh heh... Well, there you have it! Chapter 8! This may be the only chapter of the day today, cuz i need to be somewhere else today, sorry.**

**THE VOTE IS OVER! Thanks to you people who actually voted. That means you are some of the few that _read_ the author's note! hahahahaha**

**So, it has been decided that after the terrible act that Clint does, he will turn nice and help Loki... or just be nicer to him. XD**

**Odin is mean.**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**OUTSIDE STARK TOWERS **

Loki managed to find the exit from the cursed Stark Tower, after running into random rooms and getting lost, of course. It was raining outside, but considering what he has just heard, he didn't care. Loki could hear people following him, so he ran into a small alleyway and stashed himself in a large cardboard box that somebody had left. Thor was the first to spot him, and Natasha wasn't far behind. Steve was last, but not least.

"Loki, brother, father has no idea what he is talking about. Come back into the tower of Stark." Thor said, trying to convince his brother.

"I am _not _your brother." Loki said coldly. "I never was." Thor looked like 10 kicked puppies, but Loki's expression was still filled with hatred and hurt. Now it was Natasha's turn.

"May I have a private conversation with Loki?" she asked. Steve nodded and walked away, but Thor just stood there. Natasha shot him a look and he left, leaving her alone with Loki.

"Whatever you say, it will not work." Loki said, looking away. "I will not go back to the tower and be told what a failure I am, or what is wrong with me, or what a monster I am, or…"

Natasha interrupted him. "You are not a failure or a monster, Loki. There is nothing wrong with you, and I am pretty sure everybody else in that tower," _except Clint, _"thinks so as well."

Loki just lay down in the given space and grunted. "You aren't really saying that. I bet if I asked Clint he would tell me that I am a monster and I will never be loved."

"Clint doesn't know what he is talking about." She felt a little bit of regret about talking about her best friend that way, but… "Now come with me. Thor will not rest until you return."

"No."

It took her a whole 5 more minutes to finally be able to convince Loki to return to the tower. The bargain was that if he returned to the tower, he would be able to get whatever he wanted for the rest of the day. Well… to some extent, that is. Loki said that he would only use it if he needed to.

Everybody except Clint looked relieved that Loki had decided to return to the tower. Odin had returned to Asgard when JARVIS alerted the remaining people in that Loki was approaching the room.

"Glad to have you back, Lokes!" Tony said. Clint huffed and mumbled a small "dammit." The only person that heard him was Natasha, and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Glad to see that you have returned broth- umm… Loki." Thor said.

Loki huffed and sat down in a chair next to Thor. "Don't get too comfy. There is no need to be here in this room anymore, so let's go to the kitchen." Tony said.

"When we get there, may I sit next to Natasha," Natasha stared at him for a second before he continued. "… and can I get some ice cream?"

Clint gave him the death glare and mumbled "I will get you for this."

* * *

**Here is chapter 9, guys. Sorry it took so long and that it is REALLY boring, but i was gone all day and had to run in a MASSIVE THUNDERSTORM (Thor was mad at Odin XD) to get home, so give me a break!**

**The next chapter _might _be the chapter where Clint's "act of evil" appears, but no promises. HINT: It contains a push and a fall. :P**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE TO THE READERS: remember to READ the author's notes in BOLD at the top or bottom! Thanks! **

**-Dragon**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY ON THE ROOF OF STARK TOWER**

Everybody was in the massive heated pool that Tony had installed on the top of his tower. Natasha was splashing Loki, who was splashing her back, while Clint watched them with a look that could make the water in the pool evaporate. Thor and Steve were swimming in the lanes and Tony was attacking them with a few pinches to their stomachs. Bruce was just soaking in the hot tub section of the pool.

"Hey guys, and Natasha, the burgers are ready!" called Pepper from the kitchen. She was swimming earlier, but decided to get out and was then forced to make food.

Thor and Steve attacked Tony when he got out as payback for all the pinching. Natasha and Bruce just laughed as Tony squealed and continued to walk inside. Loki was walking over to the edge where he left his towel when Clint noticed that Loki and he were alone on the roof. _Payback time_ he thought. As Loki began to walk to the door, Clint stopped him.

"They are just pretending." Clint said, jabbing at Loki's chest. "Nobody here really likes you. They are just waiting for you to get your sorry ass hauled back to Asgard."

Loki looked at him confused. "I think they are enjoying my company, Mr. Barton. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am getting a little hungry…" Loki tried to walk around Clint, but Clint shoved him hard in the chest, making him stumble backwards.

"You won't ever belong anywhere," _shove_ "You are a monster," _SHOVE _"… and nobody will ever care about you." _**SHOVE**__ "_You monstrosity!" _**SHOVE**_. Loki was so close to the edge of the roof that he could feel himself bending backwards over the small railing.

"Barton, why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate monsters." With one final shove, Clint sent Loki over the edge of the roof. He could hear Loki's screams come to an end as he hit the balcony quite a few levels down. Looking over the edge, Clint saw blood begin to spill out of the trickster's chest and onto the cement. He had landed on his stomach. Ouch.

"What was that?" came Thor and Natasha's worried voices as they ran over to Clint, followed by the other Avengers and Pepper. They looked over the edge where Clint was and their faces went pale.

"BROTHER!" Thor cried as he flew down to the body below. Everybody else except Natasha and Clint took the elevator or stairs to get to the balcony.

"Clint, what happened?" asked Natasha

"He… uhh… tripped on his towel and fell off. I tried to stop him, but I was too late." Clint lied, giving the last part a good, fake, sorrowful facial expression. Natasha was too busy worrying about Loki to think through the impossibilities of Clint's story. She ran to the stairs and began to make her way down, a very proud Clint right behind her.

Little did he know that there were five active video cameras hidden on the roof, which captured every single detail.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is here! Yay! So that was Clint's evil act. I didn't want it to be too bad, so here it is. I won't be able to write too much on the weekends, so don't expect another chapter(s) until Monday. Surely with all the updating i do already, you guys can let me have my weekends off, right? Well too bad if you don't agree, cuz i have an outside life too, ya know? **

**The next chapter will be about [SPOILER BLOCKER! :D]! Woo! Exciting!**

**Thank you to all you people who take the time to read these little author's notes! These usual;y answer some questions and tell you about special votes. I just REALLY HATE when i describe something in the author's note and then i get a question asking EXACTLY what i had explained in the note. :(**

**So... if you see somebody doing this, yell at them for me! XD**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	11. Chapter 11

**STARK TOWER BALCONY**

"Brother, Loki, stay with me! What happened? How did this happen?" Thor questioned the unconscious god, who was now lying on the medic's bed.

"Thor, you aren't going to get any answers from somebody who isn't conscious." Tony said. "But I also want to know how this happened." Natasha spoke up next.

"Clint was there! He can tell us what happened." All eyes fell on Clint. He swallowed hard and began his (untrue) story.

"Well, I was following everybody else into the building to get burgers, when I turned around to make sure that I was the last one. I saw Loki going back to get his towel and… he… he tripped on it. He fell off of the roof chest- first and landed on the balcony. I tried to stop him, but he was too far away. There was nothing that I could do." The rest of the Avengers (minus Bruce – with Loki) and Pepper gave Clint some strange looks. _I thought that you hated Loki _was what most of their expressions said, but nobody questioned.

"Hey! I know! I have five security cameras up there! We can look at the footage and see what happened!" Tony said. Clint paled. If they found out, he would be in a lot of trouble with them. Not to mention what _Thor _would do. Oh no.

**STARK TOWER SECURITY CAMERA ROOM OR WHATEVER**

They saw everything. _EVERYTHING. _

The push, the fall, the words. Everything.

Natasha was staring at Clint with sad eyes, full of betrayal and anger. Steve, Tony and Pepper were glaring at Clint with such anger that the hulk would get scared. Bruce wasn't there, so nobody could be sure of that. Thor was gripping Mijonir and looked more like a rabid _bear _than an Asgardian.

"_CLINTON BARTON!_" yelled a _very _upset Thor. Clint got scared and began to ramble something like 'HE was asking for it! I didn't mean for it to go this far! I'm sorry! You gotta believe me!' Nobody believed him.

"Clinton Barton, I wish for you to leave Stark Towers and _never _come near my brother again." Thor said, holding back the urge to yell. The rest of the group agreed in silence and continued to glare.

This was it. He had broken their trust. All because he kept a grudge.

Clint managed to let out a soft "Fine" before leaving the tower.

Someday, somehow, he would gain their trust back.

* * *

**There you have it. Now, I had no idea on how to end this, cuz i was in a big rush, but i promised a chapter after my weekend off and i kept that promise!**

**Clint will eventually return and help in some way to gain redemption. Most likely help Loki when he is terribly injured in a big battle or something... oOps, spoiler...xD****  
**

**No idea what else to put in this... OH YEA! By the way, i won't be able to write new chapters from Thursday-Sunday because I will be gone on a XC trip. WISH ME LUCK!  
**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	12. Chapter 12

**ASGARDIAN PALACE THRONEROOM**

"ODIN!" shouted an upset Frigga. "I cannot _believe _what you did! Leaving him there without proper healing and then telling him that he is not your son! How could you?" She was sobbing and angry at the same time. Odin didn't bat an eye. On the outside he stood his ground but on the inside the guilt was killing him. He knew he had to do something to make things right.

"Sir, we have come with a report from Heimidall." a guard said as they entered the room. "He told us that it was urgent." The attention of the All- father and Frigga was on the guards.

"Loki has been injured on Midgard and is in critical condition, my King and Queen." Frigga paled and the All- Father began to think.

"Odin, you _must _go to our son! He needs to be properly healed! Who knows what will happen to him?"

"I shall go to Loki." He turned to his wife. "Would you like to join me?" Frigga's face brightened up a little, and she agreed. Within the next five minutes, the couple and a few extras were at the Bifrost and being transported to Midgard to see their youngest son.

**STARK TOWERS MEDIC LEVEL**

Bruce was working on some sort of serum and Thor was standing by his little brother's side. The rest of the crew were pacing back and forth, worrying about Loki and wondering what had become of Clint, when a large beam of light came from the sky and landed right outside the Stark Tower. Thor only left his brother's side to look out the window. He saw Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the Warrior Three.

JARVIS let the guests in, with Tony's permission, of course, and guided them to the medic level. The two groups stared at each other. The only person that the Avengers could single out was Odin, and they weren't exactly happy to see him.

"I have come to see Loki." Odin said. Tony wasn't surprised that he still denied Loki as his son and let out a gruff sigh. Frigga saw Thor through the somewhat clear sliding doors and was making her way towards him. Sif scoffed and sat down next to Natasha while the Warrior Three paced around the room.

Within the small little medical room, Thor stood next to his mother who was sitting next to Loki. She was whispering words like 'My poor son, my poor, poor, son' when Odin entered the room and stood beside his torn family. He wanted some time alone with Loki, so Thor, Bruce, and Firgga left the room.

"Loki, I am deeply sorry for the way I have treated you. You are not a monster, you are my son and I want you to be happy. It was wrong of me to judge you just because of your heritage and your interests. When you awaken, I shall talk to you a bit more thoroughly. Until then, I ask for your forgiveness. I am truly sorry, my son." Odin stood and walked out of the room, a tear daring to spill out of his eye. He wished that he could be brave enough to talk to Loki like that when he was awake.

But Loki was awake, and he heard everything.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is now posted! Sorry it is late, but i _do _have stuff that i need to do during the day, so... **

**I know that most of you aren't to keen on Odin being all sappy like that, but it is late, and i am just really really tired. Then next chapter will have some Sif and Warrior Three action in it. **

**I HAVE NOTICED THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS! NO REVIEWS = NO MORE STORY! KEEP 'EM COMIN'!**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please and Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	13. IMPORTANT CHAPTER! READ!

**This is just a reminder that I will not be updating until Monday, because I will be in a HUGE cross country race, so wish me luck! I will be writing an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER on Monday to make up for it though. Thank You for reading this! I have NOT given up on this story, but I DID get a PM yelling at me that my chapters were (quote) "too fucking short, you cunt!" So I have decided to ignore this little shit and continue my story like I have been writing it. BUT THAT IS ONE EXCEPTION! Any more damn complaints about the length and I will make the chapters 1 paragraph long (4-5 sentence paragraphs) and update ONCE A WEEK!  
So if you don't want this to happen, DON'T COMPLAIN! **

…**and if you see somebody complaining about the length or that it sucks or whatever, YELL AT THEM FOR ME! Thanks!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	14. Chapter 14

**2 WEEKS LATER IN THE STARK TOWERS MEDICAL ROOM**

"Brother! You are finally healed!" a very excited Thor exclaimed. The rest of the Avengers were also very happy. Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the Warrior Three were there, but Frigga was the happiest out of the six. Sif and the Warrior Three would have left a week ago, but Odin requested they stay just in case harm came near.

"Mmf… Thor, let go of me! I can't breathe!" Loki said, running out of air. Thor put him down eventually and Loki took a deep breath of air.

"Sorry, brother, I am just so happy for you! You are healed!" Thor said meekly. Sif and the Warrior Three scoffed and turned their heads away. Frigga didn't give Loki any time to catch his breath before pulling him into another embrace.

"Mooooooommmmmmm!" Loki whined (or wheezed). Natasha laughed and gently punched Loki in the arm.

"C"mon, I'm going to go out for ice cream or something. You should join me." Loki smiled and tagged along with Natasha as they walked to her car. The rest of the "merry" crew stuck behind and helped Bruce clean up the equipment.

"I don't see why Loki is worth your precious time, Dr. Banner." Sif remarked. Bruce's face was blank for a second before he responded.

"He needed our help, so we helped him." Sif stood there like a brick while the rest of the peoples helped Bruce.  
"Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, over here." she called. Immediately the Warrior Three were at her side. "I need your help to get back at that monster for what he did to me."

"Sif, I think he has paid plenty… in fact, I think he is over his budget." Fandral said. Sif glared.

"You listen to me and _do what I say…!_" Sif growled as she handed them a bag of something(s) and told them what to do. After that, the Warrior Three left the room.

Tony was mumbling something to Thor, who nodded in response. Sif heard her name at least twice come out of Tony's mouth and marched over to them. "Something you want to tell me, Man of Iron?" She growled.

"Yes, actually. What did Loki ever do to you?" he asked.

"He cut my hair in the night! It used to be golden and now it is _black._"

"Huh… so now you have a head of burnt marshmallow instead of golden and crispy?" Tony joked. Sif seethed.

"It is NOT FUNNY!"

"Ah, you're overreacting. I think your hair is _beautiful _black."

"Really?"

"No. It's hideous. You look like Thanos with a black mop on his head." Tony smirked.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**It is finally here! Chapter 13! Enjoy! **

**BTW: I have a very bust schedule now, but i will update as much as possible. **

**If you are wondering "This was promised to be extra long!" well, due to some nasty PM's and stuff it is normal sized... sorry.**

**Read and Review!**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon**


	15. Chapter 15

**ON THE STREETS OF NEW YORK**

Natasha and Loki were sitting on a park bench while eating ice cream. Birds were flying by and a lowly fat pigeon waddled along behind them on the ground. Loki took a picture of it with his new phone and Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled as he scooped up the chubby pigeon. It didn't seem to mind, but it mainly didn't fly away because it was too fat to do so. Loki ended up taking the pigeon back to Stark's Tower with him. When they got there, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Sif had Tony pinned down on the floor while holding one of his arms behind his back, while Steve, Bruce, Thor, and the Warrior Three tried to pull her off.

"Sif, Let go!" "Leave the spoiled rich man alone!" "This is making me very angry!" "Bruce stay calm!" "Yea! I don't need another hole in my ceiling!" "Man of Iron…!"

Loki and Natasha just stared at the human tug-of-war for a second before Loki left to go and make a leash for his new pet, who would soon be on a diet. "Holy crap! Guys, they're back!" someone said and the fight was set on pause.

"What's with the pigeon?" "Weirdo." "Odd." "That thing is fat!" "Holy Crap!"

So there they were. The mighty Avengers, Warrior Three, the powerful Sif, and the trickster Loki, standing there looking at one another awkwardly. Tony finally broke the silence.

"Hey, glad to see you're (*oomph*) back! Now, lend your ol' pal Tony here a hand, eh Lokes?"

"Lokes?"

"Yea, I thought you might like that."

"Well you thought wrong." With that, Loki left the room, leaving the rest of them standing there until Sif finally agreed to let Tony live.

**~~~PAGE BREAK (BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO STITCH THIS TOGETHER) IM SORRY!~~~**

**9:oo AT NIGHT IN STARK TOWERS**

Most of the merry gang had gone to bed, not including Loki and Sif, who seemed to be having a completely normal conversation in the living room. "So, I think it is time for us to go to sleep, now. Goodnight." Loki yawned. Sif was about to reply when she remembered something that made her smirk. She had forgotten that she had told the Warrior Three to set up something for her earlier. _This is going to be good. Sweet revenge. _Loki looked at her face and saw her smirk, making him uncomfortable. Sif immediately hid it away, trying not to give any hints or clues.

Loki just assumed that she was daydreaming and wandered off to his room, only to run into something that he wasn't expecting.

* * *

**OMG! Sorry for the long wait! School is just a little more than I can take right now, and i also did XC, as you knew. Now that XC is over, you might be able to see more chapters coming sooner than later, but i make no promises. **

**Now, I want everybody who is thinking "I thought it would be better and longer because of such the long wait!" to read the first paragraph of this here author's note over and over until you know your answer. **

**IMPORTANT - YOU BETTER READ THIS PART HERE! - if i receive ANY COMMENTS COMPLAINING ABOUT LEGNTH, I am going to quit this story and WRITE A NEW ONE! So if this one has a chapter that says "DISCONTINUED", it obviously means i have quit on it. But that is also good in a way, meaning that i will be starting a new fresh story, and you know i don't make a new story until i finish the open one. **

**READ & REVIEW**

**{Please & Thank You!}**

**-Dragon **


End file.
